


Sleeping Beauty Can Kiss My Ass

by Patchcat



Series: Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: mating_games, Fairy Tales, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Multi, sour skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it with this guy and fairytales?” Stiles muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty Can Kiss My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games Round 2, Challenge 1: Fairytale Endings.

_Once upon a time,_ the note read. _There lived a boy who ran with wolves, a boy who was deeply in love. This boy, he had a secret, one that he thought no one knew. His love was for not one of his pack, but for two. He despaired of ever having their love in return and so he kept it secret; watching from afar and never admitting his feelings._

_One day, someone discovered this love and took the objects of the boy’s affections, hiding them away with only a single clue for the boy to follow: a riddle…_

_With love’s first kiss, the blue awaken_  
 _then unto death is red forsaken._  
 _But should red be awakened first_  
 _then it is blue whose heart shall burst._

_A kiss for one, death to the other._

Stiles crumpled the note up in his hand and turned to look at Scott and Derek. They were both lying on a large bed in an abandoned apartment, facing each other, bound and completely unconscious. The asshole who kidnapped them was long gone, and Stiles was really getting tired of his shit. First there was Lydia’s Rapunzel impersonation, then Kira and that stupid slipper, and now this crap with love’s first kiss. 

“What is it with this fucker and fairytales?” Stiles muttered, making his way to the bed. He’d figured out the note within minutes of receiving it, but was no closer to a solution than he had been when this all started. 

He was going to have to finally do something about the situation between the three of them. The one he’d been avoiding for months now because he didn’t want to ruin things between them all. Derek he had no problems admitting his feelings to or about, but Scott… 

How did you tell your best friend that you were in love with him? How did you tell him that you wanted a relationship not just with him, but with the guy you’d been panting after for years, too? That you just wanted all of you to...be. Together. 

And that didn’t even address the possibility that one or both of them might want to be with him, but they wouldn’t want to be with each other in that way. Which was why Stiles hadn’t mentioned it. He wasn’t sure he could handle the rejection. 

It was just a fucked up situation all the way around, and it had been making Stiles miserable. 

Stiles sighed and shook the thoughts from his head. That would all have to come later. First things first. He had to get them the hell out of there alive before he could do anything about the rest of it. And to do that, he had to figure out how to wake them up without getting them killed.

At first glance, the scene looked simple enough. Plain ropes holding their hands behind their backs and nothing else to be seen. No obvious signs of trauma, or obvious reason for them to be unconscious. Closer inspection, though, showed that the ropes were burning their wrists and the shimmer of some kind of spell surrounding the bed and its occupants. 

“God damned witches,” Stiles cursed. That spell had to be what was keeping them asleep and what triggered the “death” parts of the riddle. Kiss Scott, and the spell would make Derek’s heart explode. Kiss Derek, and -- Stiles squinted at Scott’s neck and frowned at the thin red line around Scott’s throat. Great -- Kiss Derek, and Scott would lose his head. 

He ran his hands through his hair, pulling a little in frustration. “Think, damn it! How can I kiss both of them -- Wait.” HIs eyes widened in realization and he looked over at how the wolves were laying. “Could it be that simple?”

Climbing up on the bed, he settled between them and studied their faces. They both lay so close together, their lips were almost touching. For a minute, Stiles just knelt there, drinking in the sight and _aching_ with the need to have this. Holding his breath and praying that it wouldn’t trigger the spells, Stiles moved them the fraction of an inch needed and leaned down, closed his eyes, and brushed his lips over both of theirs. 

The results were instantaneous. Derek growled and surged up, pushed deeper, locking his and Stiles’ lips together in a searing kiss. Scott whined and trailed his lips down Stiles’ neck, nipping and licking at the fragile skin, then replaced Derek’s lips with his own while Derek pulled back to watch, his pupils blown with arousal.

Stiles moaned as hands started to roam his body, drawing up his shirts and trailing down into his jeans to cup his ass. Stiles arched his back when warm lips descended on his collarbones, whining as the fingers on his ass ghosted over his hole. As much as he was enjoying the attention, though, this wasn’t right. 

“Wait,” he gasped. “Sc-Scott? Derek? St-stop.” He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on and that didn’t sit well with him. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Scott’s mouth and pressed a hand to Derek’s shoulder, pushing him away from his chest. He sighed as the hands on his withdrew.

“I don’t -- I don’t -- understand,” he panted, looking between them. “What --?”

“Shhh,” Scott soothed, reaching out to cup Stiles’ cheek. “It’s okay, Stiles. We figured it out. We’re both idiots, but we figured it out.”

“I don’t -- don’t -- “ he said again. “How? When? I didn’t think --”

“We had a lot of time to talk, Stiles,” Derek answered, trailing a gentle finger down his throat. “The witches didn’t have us unconscious the whole time. It gave us a chance to figure a few things out.” He look at Scott and lifted an eyebrow. 

“We’ve known for...a while.” Scott chuckled. “It was kind of hard to miss, actually. We both saw how you looked at us. Not to mention the smell --”

Stiles whimpered in embarrassment and buried his head in his hands. “Oh, God,” he moaned. If he survived this, he didn’t think he would _ever_ be able to look either of them in the eyes again. 

“Hey,” Scott said gently, pulling Stiles’ hands away from his face. “Hey, don’t do that. It’s okay, Stiles. It’s really, really okay. We -- We want this. To be here, be with you. It’s okay.”

“But what about being with each other, Scott? I don’t -- I don’t think I can do this without both of you. Without --”

“Please, Stiles,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ neck, mouthing and licking at the skin under his lips. “This now. Talk later.”

“But --” 

“We want you, Stiles,” Scott murmured, nuzzling his way across a shoulder. “We want each other. Let us?”

Stiles answer was lost in a shaky moan as Derek leaned over and kissed Scott, a kiss Scott returned with enthusiasm. Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corners of their mouths, reaching out and pulling them both closer, reveling in the feel of their mouths working beneath his own. Whatever this was, whatever Derek and Scott had discovered, Derek was right...they could all discuss it later. 

“Okay,” Stiles breathed. The next few minutes were a blur of motion as clothes were removed and bodies were shuffled and hand and mouths were _everywhere_. Stiles had a hard time keeping track of who was touching who, and finally just gave up and enjoyed the pleasure that pulsed through them. 

He found himself on his back, with Scott’s mouth on one hip and Derek’s on the other. He writhed between them as they licked and nipped at the sensitive skin, then gasped and cried out when his hard cock was enveloped in searing heat. Looking down his body, he watched Scott’s head bob rhythmically as he sucked. 

Derek pushed up and licked into Stiles’ mouth, tangling their tongues and drawing all kinds of noises from Stiles that he wasn’t even aware he was capable of making. He whined when Derek drew away and that wailed when Derek’s lips joined Scott’s on his dick, lapping and sucking at the root before traveling down to his balls and bathing them with attention. It didn’t take much more than a hard, deep suck from Scott and the tip of Derek’s tongue nudging at his hole for Stiles to tense and shoot right down Scott’s throat. 

He lay there for a minute with his arm thrown over his face, panting and swearing and just in complete disbelief over what had happened. Movement finally caught his attention and he propped himself up to stare at Derek and Scott. Seconds later he was flipping around and hovering over them.

Scott had both his and Derek’s cocks in his hand and was jacking them quick and dirty. Derek wrapped his own hand around them and slowed Scott down a fraction, both of them growling and moaning as they lost themselves to the rhythm, trading harsh kisses as their hips drove against each other.

Not to be left out, Stiles pressed his hand to Derek’s chest, moving them apart far enough for him to catch Scott’s lips, licking his way into the willing warmth of Scott’s mouth. He busied himself there for a few minutes, chasing the taste of himself. He felt himself getting hard again when he found Scott and Derek mixed there with it.

Pulling away, he sat up and just watched them, jacking himself to their rhythm. Reaching out, he laid a hand across their joined ones, slowing them a bit and then dove in and wrapped his lips around both their cockheads, sucking for all he was worth. Hands in his hair held him still as they pulsed in his mouth and he came with a moan. 

Stiles pulled off with a pop and looked up, grinning, reaching out to grab a shoulder each and pull his boys down to lay against him. Scott curled up on his right with his head on Stiles’ chest, while Derek spooned up against his other side and wrapped them both in his arms. Stiles still wasn’t sure how they had gotten here, but he was glad it had happened. 

Yeah, they still had a witch to contend with, and a _serious_ discussion about what they were doing and what they all meant to each other. But that was for later. They would figure it out.


End file.
